Sketch
by FeralFighter
Summary: Drawing classes are Aoba's way of letting out his creative side, and to help improve his hobby skills, though it's a little hard to do so when the model is constantly flirting with you!


Aoba never really considered himself much of an artist; sure he'd admit that he had some talent and skill, but was mediocre at best. The fact that his Grandma and older twin pestered him into taking life drawing classes made him feel uncomfortable since it would push him out of his comfort zone, but he certainly didn't regret it once he actually started.

He couldn't say what it was exactly, but he found himself enjoying the classes immensely. He was learning more about anatomy and proportions, doing different and interesting poses and bodies of different sizes and shapes, and it was just so refreshing he could do something he enjoyed with like-minded people. He could only imagine how painful it would be if they were allowed to do such things in high school full of immature girls giggling at naked men, and idiotic boys making rude gestures and ogling the women models. The very thought made the youth cringe.

Today's class started off as usual; the teacher was running late, giving everyone time to chat and set up their easels. It was no surprise when a red headed woman came rushing in, carrying a portable heater in one hand, and large sheets of paper in the other. A young, blond male followed right after her, a look of disinterest apparent on his face. It was obvious to everyone that he was the model for the session.

"Sorry everyone, I got caught up with work and lost track of time." The teacher groaned as she places the papers on the table for everyone to clip up on their boards, and placed the heater on the ground, which the blond plugged into the wall and switched on. "Alright, we're going to do the usual practice today. Ten 2 minute drawings, a short break, Four 5 minute drawings, long break, one 10 minute drawing, another break, and a 20 minute drawing."

Aoba let out a yawn during the teachers instructions, pulling off the hair tie from his wrist and tied up his long hair into a ponytail. He decided to give the model a once-over, rather surprised to see that the teacher had one of her rare moments where she picked a more slimmer figure, instead or someone more thicker and larger built like she usually would.

He couldn't deny that the blond had a pretty attractive looking face, and once the teacher instructed the model to strip, Aoba couldn't help but eye his physique. Not the most toned body he's ever seen, but it was obvious the man liked to stay pretty fit. No matter how mature Aoba was when it came to these classes, he couldn't help himself from ogling the model once the pants came down.

Oh sweet Jesus, are those…. dick piercings?!

The fact that others in the class had similar reactions made the bluenette feel a little bit better for staring, but then he noticed the model eyeing him with a smirk, giving him a wink which caused heat to rushed to Aoba's face as hid behind his easel, praying for the teacher to just start the class already.

The first batch of drawings flew by pretty quickly; during their break Aoba would chat with some of his friends and check out some of their works. Of course since they were only 2 minute sketches, none of them were overly wowing, except Mink's; 2 fucking minutes and his 10 sketches already look like they're the beginning of a masterpiece (it absolutely puzzled Aoba as to why the man was even taking these classes when he could clearly make it as a professional.)

When they returned to their stations for the next set, the bluenette was relieved to see that the model had moved on from the slight staring incident at the start of class…or so he thought as his assumption flew right out of the window when the blond was facing him as he changed his pose, staring him straight in the eye with the same damn smirk as before, eyebrows waggling to add on to the tease.

'Just ignore him and focus on drawing' Aoba repeated in his head, though he was still getting progressively flustered every time they made eye contact when he needed to see where to draw next.

The next two drawing sets went by, Aoba took a seat next to Clear who'd be babbling away about how his week was, and casually chatting away with Mink, Mizuki, and Koujaku. Aoba pulled out a chocolate bar from his bag to snack on, turning his head to see the teacher and model, who was fully clothed for the moment, walking around the room and checking out the classes work and discussing a few things with each other.

When the 5 minute break had passed, Aoba returned to his easel, more than raring to smash through this last 20 minute drawing. He played with his kneadable eraser, shaping it into a penguin, as he waited for the model to strip and the teacher and a few volunteers to drag out the mattress for him to use. As soon as everything was set up, The model flopped onto a mattress, moving about to get into a comfortable pose; Aoba was expecting the man to be facing him to continue flirting, but what he got had riled him up to the point of unconsciously crushing his penguin.

The model was lying on his back, head propped up on a few pillows, knee's up with his feet planted on the mattress, his legs spread slightly. From Aoba's angle, he got a direct view of what was between the blonds legs.

'I wonder if it's possible to murder someone with a charcoal stick…' He thought as he resigned to his fate; picking up a piece of charcoal and began lightly sketching. This was going to be a long 20 minutes.

Time dragged on, and Aoba had long since gotten over his embarrassment as he was completely engrossed in using the smudging stick to help add in the tones, and finding parts that needed fixing. The teacher, who had been checking up to check out how all the other students were going, had finally made her way around to his easel.

"Yikes, you're doing pretty well considering your…interesting angle."

"Mmn" Aoba agreed in an unimpressed tone, finally pulling himself back to check his progress.

"Seems like everything's in the right spot, but the heads a little too big." his teacher commented

"Yeah, I struggle getting the head in proportion." He muttered as he stepped forward and quickly erased the head as best as he could.

"At least you know where you need to work on. Good job."

The timer went off as soon as she finished her sentence.

'Crap, he needs a head!' Aoba panicked slightly, hastily scribbling a face to go along with the rest of the body.

His teacher was trying her best not to laugh at the result, moving away to quickly check through everyone else's. He managed to get a few people laughing at his drawing, or an amused smirk from the more mature ones. Then came the dreaded moment when he actually had to interact with the model who was tormenting him all lesson.

"Hmmn….Not bad, though I don't think my head looks like one of those yellow smiley face stickers."

The bluenette laughed nervously, "Yeah…I was about to redo it but ran out of time."

"Fair enough, I can see a few other small mistakes though."

"Huh? Where?"

"It's just a little awkward in the foreshortening, the shading on the arm is slightly off, and the legs are just a bit elongated." The blond critiqued in a way that didn't sound condescending, pointing his finger at each part of the drawing for emphasis.

All that harassment that had happened earlier seemed to have disappeared from Aoba's mind as he took a step back to check, "Oh wow, your right! How do you-"

"I do life drawings myself, so I've got a sharp eye on these things."

"Really?".

"I could show you some of my work, and give you a few tips if you'd like?"

"Th-thank you, that would be really nice,!"

"Well then, I'll wait for you to pack up, and then I'll take you to my place to show you my work." The blond's bored expression then changed that mischievous, flirty smirk he'd been giving Aoba all lesson, "And maybe you could do some modelling for me."

Oh how Aoba, who's face was beet red, wanted to flog this man with his easel right now.


End file.
